everybodysrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Artifacts
This is the description and some basic tips on artifacts. Artifacts are abilities you can upgrade that help you out in the game. Some are really good and others take a long time to be good. You earn the materials to upgrade artifacts by doing regular dungeons on the pvp page. Ancient Scroll When you increase this artifact, you get a % heal every floor you beat. It is better healing early on vs what the healer can do on average. Keep upgrading this artifact as much as you can. Book Of Revival When your whole team dies. you go back 5 floors. If you invest in this artifact, you get extra health on top until you die again. This is worth investing in. Piggy Bank You get more silver every time you complete a silver quest. This is worth investing in if you are using silver coins to temporarily increase your team's stats for that run. In combination with Scroll rune, and Fishing Needle, and stat called power level, it can be a powerful tool to buff your team by 30-50% over a long run. Rune Engraved Scroll This makes it cheaper to open up silver quests. This in combination with Piggy Bank, Fishing Needle, and the stat power level can easily buff your team for your run about 30-50%. Each level decreases the opening cost by an extra percent. The Rune Engraved Scroll has a maximum level of 50. Huge Bag The useless artifact. Don't buy this. It increases silver earned by killing mobs on floors. But compared to silver quests, it is so small. Magic Clock This artifact increases the speed of the game by 1%. It increases by 1% every time you level it up. It is worth investing in and getting to its max level at 50. I would max this as fast as possible. The Magic Clock has a maximum level of 50. Ancient Sword This increases the attack power while climbing floors. It is seen on screen but not shown in the stats. It impacts warriors and assassins. This does not apply to PvP. Ancient Bow This increases the attack power of archers while climbing floors. It is seen on screens but not shown in the stats. This does not apply to PvP. Ancient Staff This increases the attack power of mages, healers, and buffers. It is seen on screens but not shown in the stats. This does not apply to PvP. Speedy Shoes Allows you to skip floors which allows you to climb faster. You miss the gold on the floors you skip but you earn gold faster as the higher you climb, the better the gold. This is a great artifact to spend gems on and I would recommend buying it after you beat Floor 500. The Speedy Shoes have a maximum level of 50. Golden Fishing Needle This allows you to start the run with the first silver quest at a higher level. When you buy the artifact, you start off with Level 100 and it goes up by 100 each time you upgrade this artifact. This in combination with piggy bank, scroll runes, and the stat power level can easily buff your team by 50% over the run. World Map Dungeon Timer This allows you to shorten the amount of time before you can do the world dungeon again. You only get 5 minutes less per level upgraded with this artifact. So it is better off for end-game. 'Hero's Book' Increases heroes' maximum silver level-up by 100 per level past 1,000 silver levels. 'Mage Hand' 5% chance per level of auto-tapping treasure chests.